It is known to use a single diaphragm spring, fully surrounding an axis of rotation for a damper, to create hysteresis in the damper assembly. Specifically, the diaphragm spring reacts against a cover plate to urge a flange into frictional engagement with another cover plate. The use of a single washer requires a full 360 degree installation space, which limits fabrication options. Stamping a diaphragm spring large enough to use as described above generates an undesirably large amount of scrap material.